Dreams of an Absolution
by classicdisney4thewin
Summary: The story of how Silver and Blaze first met, 200 years into the future. Witness the dramatic tragedy of how these two friends came to be in the most difficult of times. Rated T for mild swearing, graphic violence, and sexual themes. *Contains Silvaze* Please R and R!
1. They Meet

**I've constantly been writing Sonic stories and have constantly been deleting them (all except for two), but I'll try and make this story last. This is the tragedy of how Silver and Blaze first met 200 years in the future before Sonic 06 took place. I was planning on having this be about Rosie the Rabbit (my main Sonic OC, and a character in my Sonic X season 4 story) meeting Silver and Blaze but I thought this version would work much better and you'll see why. The other main character appearing in this is Rosie's great great great (etc) grand-daughter Cerulean the Rabbit. Also I will be accepting OC cameos for the next chapter when the three interact with the survivors so please PM me if your OC is a human, mobian, or arreoxian and give a brief backstory. Rated T for mild cussing, graphic violence, and sexual themes**

**Dreams of an Absolution chapter 1**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Silver the Hedgehog and Cerulean the Rabbit stood at the top of a molted building, barely standing on its own. Cerulean was a young 13 year old rabbit with a white muzzle, bright solid blue fur, and green emerald eyes surrounded my mascara and two long eyelashes. Her ears were long and narrow, reaching to about her waist with dark navy blue tips. Cerulean had long dark blue hair that reached down to her neck, and bangs that covered her left eye She wore black metallic boots with yellow neon lights brightening the heels. The sleeves of her black lacy dress were tucked inside of her matching neon yellow laced gloves. They watched as Iblis swirled around and rose from the boiling lava. The two mobians could feel the heat from up above on the roof of the building. Silver turned to his right and gave Cerulean a smirk.

"You ready?"

The rabbit smiled and clenched her fists.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Silver jumped from the building, turquoise light surrounded his body as he flew down towards Iblis. Cerulean flew after him and held her arms back, cupping them into a circle as a large sphere of water appeared. On the count of three Silver and Cerulean both nodded. The rabbit shot a river of water out as the hedgehog used his telekinetic forces to guide it around Iblis. Silver compressed Iblis with Cerluean's water within seconds. The colossal lava being shrank back down inside the fiery pit and gave out one last roar before he would return once again.

The hedgehog flew toward the rabbit and hugged her tightly. The two danced around in the air, laughing and smiling at their victory.

"This just keeps getting easier and easier!" Cerulean laughed letting go of the hedgehog.

"You said it…but do you think it might get…boring?"

"Boring?"

"I mean it's too easy, with you and I working together, defeating Iblis over and over"

"I know" she sighed.

The two flew back down towards a cliff and looked out over the ruined city.

"The survivors are counting on us though…they're our family"

"…yeah, I guess your right"

"We can't give up, they depend on us, each and every one of them"

"Silver! Cerulean!"

The mobians glanced at a green walrus with a black set of headphones, and a female chestnut brown chipmunk with a steel, gray vest.

"That was some performance!" the walrus smiled giving a thumbs up. The chipmunk just smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Clover" the rabbit winked.

"We're doing our best, and thank admin for us again would you?"

"Without him we couldn't have had this job"

"Haven't you thanked him enough?" the chipmunk rolled her eyes and smiled. Silver shrugged and shut his eyes.

"One thank you is never enough for me"

"Yeah me too!"  
"Well get your selves together, dinner is almost ready"

"What are we having might I ask?" Silver asked, he and Cerulean's mouths began to drool just thinking about what was on the menu tonight.

"Organic ash pasta and boiled water"

"Sounds great!" the aqua rabbit giggled.

"Hurry up we don't want to be late"

The three followed the green mobian to a small village in the mountains, population 74. These were the remaining mobians and people of the world, all had gathered to strive together and help eachother survive. Only 10 humans remained along with 52 mobians and 2 arreoxians. The arreoxians escaped their already dead planet long ago to live with the rest of their kind in Mobius. As Silver and Cerulean walked around they couldn't help but frown at all of the dying and suffering people. Children coughed up gunks of ash, families sat together in grief and silence, sick and elderly people were dying in front of them. Cerulean grabbed Silver's hand and watched a sick human girl take one last breath before her mother broke down crying. A tear slid down their muzzles as the girl was taken away on a stretcher to join the populated graveyard in the western woods. Silver faced Cerulean and wiped away her tear.

"Go find Drake, I'll check the board and get dinner"

The rabbit nodded as she rushed into the crowd to find her rabbit boyfriend. The silver hedgehog stood in a long narrow line to glance over today's bulletin. Every day he would hear news and gossip about what events had happened recently and predictions as to what will become of today.

"Did you hear Thistle the Squirrel is pregnant?"

"Pregnant?! She's 12 for gods sake!"

"I know but they're so many teenage mobians living here they want them to repopulate faster and at an earlier age before they pass away"

"That's terrible! Almost like forced prostitution!"  
"Does anyone know what time it is?"

"Oh who cares the sky is so damn black nobody knows if its night or day"

"14 more deaths this past week guys, not looking good" an eagle mumbled as the crowd gasped and began talking even more.

After 15 minutes of waiting Silver was at the front of the line. He glanced at the death and birth rates and shivered. Death was now three times the size as birth. They were now looking at 20 demises a week from now, 80% of smoke and heated atmosphere tolerance, and 10% of a new formed plague spreading around. Silver and Cerulean thought it was dumb of people to wear white masks covering their mouth and nose, however recent studies had shown that it actually helps prevent the plague from spreading.

"Hey hurry it up Silver we want to read!" a purple pig hollered as the hedgehog grew red and quickly stepped out of line.

The hedgehog hung his head low as he walked toward the cafeteria. He looked over at all the people groaning as they ate their ash pasta and over heated water. Everyone in the town was underweight, even the usually heavy mobians and humans were stick skinny. Silver continued to wait in line when he looked over his shoulder and noticed Cerulean talking and laughing with her boyfriend Drake the Rabbit. He was a 15 year old dusty gray rabbit with black streaks of hair and tall metallic boots similar to his girlfriend's. Silver found it remarkable how they we're having a nice, happy conversation while everyone around them unfortunately looked miserable as ever. People would sometimes look over at the cute couple and brighten up just at the beautiful sight of young love. Silver had once thought about asking Cerulean out, but he immediately pushed the thought back. He felt a strange connection to her, like she was a sister, or they were somehow related. He felt relieved once she began dating Drake. The hedgehog grabbed three plates of food and walked over to join his friends. He used his telekinetic powers to levitate the plates into the air.

"Wow Silver, you should consider being a waiter here" Drake laughed, calmly sipping his water.

"You know I can't, Cerulean and I already have a job, we have to protect all of you from Iblis"

"Yeah Drake you should be grateful!" Cerulean smirked poking at him from underneath the table.

The two rabbits laughed as they looked back up towards Silver.

"You're not gonna guess what happened to me Silver"

"What is it Cerulean?"

The rabbit smiled.

"Drake and I have been accepted to the nursery" she smiled, blushing as she and the rabbit held hands.

"The nursery?"

"We're going to try for a baby"

Silver spit his food out and widened his eyes.

"Are you crazy?! You're too young! Besides you already have a job with me!"

"I know I'm too young, but I don't have any other choice Silver. The nurses selected Drake and I to go to the nursery and…well…do it since we're a couple. Besides, I'm ready to lose my virginity, and so is Drake. Would you rather have me get it on with a stranger twice my age?"

The hedgehog inhaled and exhaled. He looked down and frowned.

"I just don't think your cut out to be a mother Cerulean. I know Drake will take good care of you and all, but how will we help defend the town from Iblis?"

"Don't worry Silver" the rabbit smiled patting his shoulder, "the doctors said I can still fight as long as I take it easy, and I won't be pregnant and have morning sickness for a while"

"…your 13"

"I know, but we need babies here more than anything" she smiled growing teary herself. She wiped away Silver's tear and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It's a tough world now Silver, nothings like what it was before. You'll find someone, I know"

The hedgehog pushed his plate aside and stood up.

"When are you…doing it"  
"Probably sometime this week, and I may not even get pregnant the first time"

Silver walked away before the rabbit could finish her sentence. She got up from the table as Drake pulled her back down.

The hedgehog walked into the western woods where the mobians had buried the human girl. Silver recalled cheering her up once when she had a fever at age 4 two years ago. He often went around town and interacted with mobians and humans of all ages. He would try his best to make them laugh and bring their inner happiness out, but unfortunately each and everyone of them usually ended up passing away and were now buried in the graveyard he was heading towards. It broke his heart each time a friend of his was carried on a stretcher and taken to their own burial. Silver picked a withered flower resting by an almost dead tree and walked into the mist. He scanned the graves and found Angela McDouglass. Silver gently set the flower beside her tombstone and took a knee in deep mourning. After a full minute of silence he stood up and noticed an unconscious figure laying in the patch of dead grass off to the side. Silver walked over and studied the figure. She was a lavender cat with a dark purple robe, thin white pants, and long, gorgeous eyelashes. The cat lay peacefully with her hands crossed over her shoulders. Silver stood at the figure in bewilderment. She wasn't dirty like most of the citizens in town, he knew this mobian wasn't from here. Silver walked toward the cat and shook her shoulder.

"Hey, are you ok?"

The cat's eyes shot open and startled Silver. The hedgehog backed away and let the cat stand on her own. She looked over at the hedgehog with a scowl.

"Are you ok?"

The cat looked down at her pink high heels and froze in silence.

"I said are you-"

"Don't act like you're so concerned" she hissed looking up at him, "you're all so alike I hate it!"

The cat walked away, leaving Silver alone.

"Hey wait a second!"

The hedgehog glew turquoise around his body and levitated after the purple cat.

"What do you mean we're all alike?"

"Just leave me alone"

The cat quickened her pace, leaving Silver behind.

"Who are you? I've never seen your face around here before"

The cat tuned around and stared at Silver's eyes. In the split second she could see an orange cat with short spiky fur and the same exact eyes as Silver's replace the hedgehog in front of her. The cat winced and blinked a few times to get the image out of her mind. She grew misty eyes and looked down, about to sink into the grass.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked from behind her.

"I don't want anything to do with you just leave me alone!" she cried.

The cat took off at top speed through the quiet woods. Silver couldn't believe how quick she was. He slowly flew higher into the air and flung himself towards the cat's direction. The mobian turned around and noticed the silver hedgehog following her. She picked up her speed faster and faster until she approached a sudden cliff.

"Watch out!"

The cat ignored him and jumped off, hoping to land on top of the molted building nearby. She landed firmly on the edge and began to walk towards the center when she suddenly slipped and fell back.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!"

The cat grabbed onto a broken windowsill near the boiling lava and tried to climb back up. The sill began to twist around and break, dipping the cat's shoes into the fire. She yelled out in pain and pulled her shoes out. The lava was so burning hot it melted her pink high heels clean off. Her toes were now a solid black and melted through her skin revealing a nasty wound. The cat fought back the tears as she tried to climb up the building. She couldn't take the low oxygeon level and began to collapse. She let go and fell back just as Silver caught her hand. The cat opened her eyes halfway and saw Silver's. The hedgehog picked up the cat bridal style and flew up to the top of the building, gently setting her down. The cat was at a loss of words.

"Well? Can I get a thank you?"

She stood and fell back with a loud thud.

"Your feet!"

She gripped onto the flat surface and began dragging herself to the edge.

"What are you doing? That needs some serious medical attention!"

"I don't need your help I can do it myself!" she spat back with a heavy lump forming in her throat from the excessive amount of pain. She finally gave out and collapsed. Silver rushed over and picked the cat up. He stared at her face for a solid minute before gently stroking her forehead. He shut his eyes as he levitated off the ground and flew across the molted city to get the cat to the hospital.

**Don't forget to PM me an OC if you want to have a cameo in the next chapter! I'll accept any amount so don't hesitate!**


	2. Renavus and Quick

**Dreams of an Absolution chapter 2:**

**Thanks for the OC submissions Spencer Quinn and SpikyNecromancer **

Blaze awoke to the sound of Silver's voice. He was talking with a blue rabbit wearing a weird light up dress.

She looked down at her feet and noticed her burn marks had disappeared, the cat did not seem surprised by this at all.

"But if you say she burnt her feet, why do they look perfectly fine?"

"I'm not sure, cats must be quick healers I guess. After all they have nine lives"

Blaze rose up from the bed and stared at the two. The three mobians all froze in silence. Silver and Cerulean could practically hear their thoughts out loud.

_Who's this girl Silver brought home?_

_How did she heal so quickly?_

_Why isn't she talking?_

_Where did she come from?_

After a drastic several minutes, Blaze spoke out.

"I'm Blaze…who the hell are you?"

Silver and Cerulean looked at each other.

"Who are you and where am I?" she hissed.

"I'm Cerulean the Rabbit and this is Silver the Hedghog. You're in Rhylong City, well used to be a city" the blue rabbit answered.

"Wouldn't really say this is much of a city anymore, but it was…once…just like Soleanna"

"Soleanna?"

"It's completely destroyed" Silver answered as Blaze hopped out of bed.

"How did your feet heal so fast?! When Silver brought you into my house they were burnt to a crisp"

Blaze sighed and held her arm out. A small, bright ember rose from her palm and flickered in the dark.

"That's amazing" Silver gasped.

Blaze clenched her fist and put out the flame. The cat straightened her violet robe and exited the house. Just as she reached the front door Silver and Cerulean stopped her.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" the hedgehog inquired.

"I'm leaving this realm, obviously I don't belong in this time period"

"Time period? What are you saying?"

"Are you from the past?" Cerulean's eyes sparkled.

"I've been to this village once. It's nothing like it was then"

She opened the door and walked out from Cerulean's house. Blaze's jaw dropped at the sight of the dying town that stretched out in front of her.

"Blaze?" Silver and Cerulean rushed to her side.

"What? What is this?" she muttered.

"Let's explain" the aquatic rabbit spoke looking at Silver, the two exchanged a slight nod.

After about ten minutes of explanation at a smoky fire pit, Blaze was all caught up.

"So if I was just in the year 2004, I'm 202 years into the future?! How can that be!?"

"How should we know, do you remember anything at all before you got here? Silver asked.

The cat frowned and shook her head.

"Silver! Cerulean!"

The mobians glanced up and noticed a dusty pink squirrel rushing towards them.

"Iblis is at it again!"

"Damn it" Silver snapped and helped Cerulean up.

"Where are you two going?"

"Sorry Blaze, but when duty calls you gotta fight"

"We'll be back soon and then I can introduce Drake to you"

"Drake? Who's Drake?"

"My boyfriend of course"

The cat's pupils shrank to the size of pebbles and she was sweatdropping, almost about to faint.

"We'll be back take care Blaze!" Silver called out.

_Goddamn men, they don't care_

The cat stood up and headed toward the center of town. Along the way she couldn't help but look out at all of the remaining population of Mobius.

_So Iblis is the cause of the end to life as we know it…that can't be_

She walked around some more until she came across a chocolate brown fox, about two years older than her. She wore a low cut navy blue and white shirt, with a short skirt and black sandals. Her long hair was pulled back into pigtails that reached down to her waist.

"A survivor!" she hollered and hugged Blaze tightly, bawling onto her shoulder.

The cat slowly hugged the fox back and gently pushed her back.

"I'm so sorry" she smiled and wiped her eyes, "Its just so exciting to see someone in this world is still alive. Seeing you here just made my day. Please you have to tell me what your name is! I'm sure the whole town will be thrilled!"

Blaze examined the fox. She was in critical condition just like all of the other surviving mobians, stick skinny and covered in dirt and tear stains.

"I'm Blaze" she tried her best to give her a small smile.

"I'm Renavus, Renavus the Fox"

The mobian grabbed the cat's arm and led her all around town. Blaze wished the tour would end soon, she couldn't bear to see ten more young, dying families with innocent lives at stake. After showing her the dining hall, dashboard with all of the announcements, and nursery, Renavus approached in front of a large abandoned building in the back of town.

"Where are we now?" Blaze asked.

"Town Hall, we used to meet here every day a few years ago, but now there are so few of us, we just left it crumbled, and wasted"

Blaze walked toward the entrance and peeped her head inside.

"I wouldn't go in there Blaze"

The cat turned around.

"What are you saying? What's in there?"

The fox bent her legs and looked down at the ground.

"A girl. She lost her brother to the humans about 200 years ago"

Blaze looked back inside and saw a skeleton like figure resembling a hedgehog.

"It's funny…that girl in town hall…reminds me of you…a bit"

"What's she doing in there? I'll go talk to her"

"She'll probably ignore you, but if you really must know that girl was in Soleanna the day Iblis was released"

"Iblis? That's that creature Silver and Cerulean told me about"

"She's older than all of us combined. She remembers when the earth was new. The sun was so bright you had to shield your eyes, what a strange image"

Blaze looked back at the fox.

"Our whole life we've lived underneath ash and smoke, there's no way to clear it, everything is gone and we lost hope especially her" she pointed inside Town Hall.

"So how did her brother get taken away?"

"The humans sealed her brother and he was never to be seen again. He was immortal like her, the two were identical. She really doesn't want to talk about it"

"I'll go have a word with her, thank you for all your help Renavus"

"No problem" she smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "just be careful. And if you have any other problems just come and find me! I'll be working 24-7 in the dining hall!"

The fox merrily skipped away as Blaze walked into infinite darkness. She slowly sauntered barefoot through the aisles of benches and tables that lined parallel with a large stage at the very back with shredded drapes covered in cobwebs. Suddenly a figure jumped out at her and tackled the cat to the ground. The girl got up and pinned the cat down, pressing her foot against Blaze's neck.

"I'm here to talk!" she gasped.

"Strange" the figure leaned down close to the cat, "you're not like the others, you're a lot cleaner, I can't even see the outline of your bones"

"Stop crushing my neck and let me talk for five damn seconds!"

Blaze grew frustrated and shot a small flame at the figure. From the light the cat caught a glimpse of the mysterious being. It was a silver hedgehog with light blue streaks in her quills and crimson red eyes. She wore a worn out blue sweatshirt and thin black sweatpants with a single red stripe. The flame touched the hedgehog's arm and caught the arm of her sweatshirt on fire.

"Hot hot hot hot hot!" she shrieked and threw off her sweatshirt, now wearing a red tanktop, and stomped on it as if it were a loathsome insect scattering around the floor.

"Die! Die! Die! DIE!" she screamed as the flame disappeared, "Great now its dark again!"

"You don't like the dark?"

"Too be honest not really. It just matched my mood, how I've felt for the past couple of centuries"

The cat frowned with glistening eyes. She looked around and smiled.

"How about I brighten things up for us?"

"Huh?"

Blaze extended both arms out and fire danced around the room. The hedgehog smiled at the sight. She rubbed her muzzle in confusion.

"Ow why does my face hurt all of a sudden?"

"It's called a smile"

"Yeah, haven't felt that in years"

The fire lit four torches in each corner of Town Hall and lit up the entire room.

The hedgehog rubbed her eyes and looked closer at the flames.

"I hear you and me have something in common" Blaze spoke up.

"You lost a brother too?"

"Close"

The two sat down at a bench and introduced each other.

"I'm Quick, Quick the Hedgehog a.k.a the First Conception of the Ultimate Lifeform"

"I'm Blaze. If it's all right with you I want to hear more about your brother. No need to go into detail or anything"

"Well he was my twin brother, second conception of the Ultimate Lifeform. After Iblis was released they locked him up, somewhere far away even I can't get too. I've searched for him for the past 8 years after that event, and from then on… excuse my language but everything turned to shit"

Blaze folded her legs.

"That's terrible, but why haven't you come out from all this darkness Quick?"

"Humans, they disgust me! They're the reason why my brother's gone forever!"

"That's exactly what happened to me"

"Really who is it you can't stand?"

Blaze gritted her teeth and frowned.

"Men"

"Men? Why"

"They take everything away from you"

"Is that true? Shadow's never been like-"

"Wait…Shadow?"

"Yeah Shadow the Hedgehog…he's my brother"

"That name sound familiar…and strangely enough so does yours"

"You seem awfully familiar too…"

Blaze stood up.

"Never put your faith in men Quick"

"I'll never trust people again that's for sure, but thank you Blaze" Quick stood up and walked down the aisle towards the entrance.

"For what?"

"You're the first person to visit me in decades. I've been so alone, I'm glad I had a good laugh"

The cat smiled and nodded.

"I won't let the humans win, I'll try and find Shadow even if it takes me five more years! Or ten, or twenty, or one hundred, or even a thousand! From now on I won't live in such darkness, AND I WILL BECOME VICTORIOUS!"

"Great spirit Quick" Blaze smiled and gave her a slightly awkward look, "I wish you the best of luck on your journey"

"Thank you Blaze! Oh shoot! I almost forgot!"

The hedgehog rushed over and retrieved her sweatshirt. The left sleeve had been burnt.

"Keep it as a token from me. I might come back for it one day"

Blaze held the sweatshirt tightly in her arms as Quick took off at the speed of sound. The cat exited Town Hall to find a horrific sight. Cerulean was bent down in the grass, a small puddle of vomit lay in front of her. Silver was holding her shoulders.

"Stay right here and don't move, I'll get Drake!" The hedgehog launched himself towards the village as Blaze walked behind a sick Cerulean and draped Quick's sweatshirt over her shivering shoulders. A figure dashed from the bushes and grabbed a hold of Blaze's throat. The cat screamed as she was sent flying back into the stage of the Town Hall.


End file.
